


Pix Or It Didn't Happen

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, that's not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: Giving a whole new meaning to team bonding, Allura and Lance jointly plan a photography (read selfie) contest. Allura's contribution? Put the paladins in pairs for picture taking. Even before the teams were 'randomly' selected, Keith could have told you who he'd end up paired with. It goes about as well as could be expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand very fast. Chapter one is the main plot and chapter two is the porn. Fingers crossed I get that porn written in the next couple of days.
> 
> As always, dedicated to my brother.
> 
> Follow me at dragonlandsandyaoihands on tumblr!
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of my writing early access or drabbles that aren't posted on AO3 at all, come check me out at:
> 
> patreon.com/dragonlandsandyaoihands

"Allura, is this necessary?"

"Yeah. Princess, wouldn't it be a better use of time for us to be training?"

"Uh, just because you're always training doesn't mean the rest of us want to."

"I think it could be a good thing. Getting to know each other more isn't such a bad idea. Being a team means more than just being able to fight together or running drills."

Allura nodded approvingly at Shiro. "Yes exactly! I'm not asking for your entire past or anything overly personal. But we're a team and I consider all of you my friends. Friends ought to know each other well."

"Anything for a beautiful lady~" Lance purred, shooting finger guns her way.

Allura rolled her eyes and diplomatically ignored him. Allura seated herself on the couch and they all scooted closer together to form a loose semi circle around her. She smiled at everyone, trying to boost the enthusiasm in the uncomfortable group. Her grin faltered slightly before collecting itself as she claps her hands.

"Very well. We can begin with something easy. What is your favorite thing to eat and can you cook it?"

After a second's pause, Shiro goes first, to no one's surprise. "Orange chicken. And I guess it depends on how much cooking is involved. I'm an expert at microwaves, but I've never tried to make it from scratch."

A long silence followed. Then Lance and Hunk spoke at once.

"Really? Orange chicken? That's your favorite-"

"-not sure that microwaves have skill levels."

Pidge turned to Keith who was grinning widely.

"Did you know about this?"

"He always ordered it from Panda Express."

Pidge made a gagging noise at the thought of Panda Express. Keith shrugged. "It's not that bad." Pidge looked dubious. "I guess I can't judge since mine is chicken nuggets from Carl's Jr. Or the tacos from Jack in the Box. And I've never worked at either of those places and they keep their recipes secret so I can't make them."

Lance looked like he would actually throw up and muttered "Godless heathens."

"I guess my favorite is a piña colada and yeah I'm pretty good at making them."

"Uh, Keith-"

"That's not a food! It's a drink!"

Keith threw up his hands in exasperation. "It's the same thing!"

"It's not at all! Food is solid."

Hunk interjected "Well soup isn't..."

"Fine, my favorite solid food is crispy bacon. I can make that too." Keith sneered at Lance, folding his hands across his chest.

Coran popped in to the room with a tray of water pouches, setting it down within reach of the seated group. Hunk reached to take one.

"Are we going to overlook the fact that his favorite consumable is an alcoholic drink and we're not old enough to drink?"

Keith snorted. "I spent a year in a desert. Getting drunk was the least of the trouble I got into."

"I think we can discuss it later." Shiro replied sternly. He felt guilt curl in his stomach and was unable to hold Keith's gaze. Keith wasn't a little kid and Shiro didn't care if he drank, but it seemed so out of character. Plus, the way Keith said that was...worrying. Shiro filed the thought away for later. Hunk made a quick noise and broke the silence.

"I don't know if I can pick one thing as my favorite. I do love a good pork roast though and I always help my moms out when we make it so I can definitely say that I can make it. I mean, you guys know how much I enjoy cooking so I can make a lot of foods."

"Best chef Hunk in the house! Sorry Coran."

Coran huffed and twirled his mustache before leaving the room.

"What about you Lance?"

"Probably the churros my dad makes. We have a family tradition where every first day of summer he makes these amazing churros and when someone turns 25 or gets married he teaches them his secret recipe. So, I don't know the recipe yet, but you know with looks like these, I'm not going to have to wait too long before I get married."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Hunk laughed as everyone rolled their eyes goodnaturedly.

"My favorite are these small, sweet mushy cakes. They're made of juniberries after they've been crushed up. We call them jughim. I never got the chance to learn to make them, but I suppose it doesn't matter if there aren't any more juniberries..." Allura looked down for a moment before vigorously shaking her head. "That's enough moping! See? This isn't so bad."

It wasn't really that bad. The questions weren't overly specific and it was up to the speaker to decide how personal the answer was. No one's answers were very surprising and for once, Keith was happy to let Lance and Hunk turn everything into a joke, even playing along with their idea that he was a conspiracy theorist (he wasn't; his theories were all correct). They had finished with what their magical abilities would be and what they like to do for fun when the real kicker happened. Keith had uncrossed his arms and was leaning back on his elbows, still smiling from Shiro's attempts to explain basketball, ("You just throw it in a basket like garbage?" "No princess, into an elevated hoop with a net underneath." "How do you get it out again if it gets stuck in the net?" "There's a hole in the net." "That sounds like a poor excuse for a net!").

"All right let's try something a little more thought provoking. What was a mistake you made and what did you learn from the experience?"

The jovial mood softened. None of the Paladins were ready to let go of the fun they'd been having and each one crossed their fingers that no one would say anything too depressing. At the contemplation on the group's faces, Lance decided to take one for the team. He quickly racked his brain for something silly, embarrassing, but ultimately harmless. His life was filled with incidents to choose from.

"Well I learned not to send out pictures of myself."

Hunk groaned and slapped a palm to his face.

"That's what you're going with?"

"Uh yeah! Obviously, my mistake was in thinking that anyone could behave in a mature manner after getting a look at all this." He gestured down his body.

Allura furrowed her eyebrows. Shiro tried to clear his throat, but Allura wasn't distracted.

"Explain."

Lance grinned widely. "Well, okay so the most important part of this story is that these weren't some creepy stalker pictures. It was a mutual thing going on-" he waved between himself and the space in front of him, “-between us."

"You sent pictures of yourselves to each other? Why? Had you never met?"

Pidge cackled madly and Shiro looked like he wanted to die. Keith felt a burst of vicious satisfaction that Lance finally blushed. He and Lance had long since moved past the days of tearing each other down and Keith considered them friends, (no matter what Lance said), but their tentative friendship was still full of competition and pettiness. Hunk continued to sadly shake his head at his friend's poor life choices.

"Um, they were compromising photos. Of ourselves."

Allura still looked confused. Pidge rushed to help.

"He means naked pictures. Oh my god Lance! What the heck? You expect us to believe some girl actually wanted to see that?"

Lance looked playfully offended. Considering the lack of overt bravado, Keith reasoned that this was actually a true story and not just something Lance made up on the spot.

"Pssh we'd hooked up a few times! I said it was mutual okay? I'll have you know, pidgeotto, that the ladies love some of this! But that's not the point," he hurried to clarify when Shiro opened his mouth to interrupt him. "The point! Is that, you know, we were just messing around and I am a gentleman so I would never share such a private thing with anyone else, but my mistake was in assuming others felt the same way."

"So she showed her friends? Big deal."

Hunk sat up to join in. "Actually it was a big deal. Those pictures got sent to like 30 people at the Garrison. And they all sent them to tons more."

"Apparently, her friend stole her phone as a joke and was looking through her photos and saw mine and thought it would be funny to send them out to everyone. Well it wasn't and I sure learned my lesson about sending out pictures of myself."

Pidge tried to speak coherently around her laughter.

"Wow. I'm really glad I didn't know any of them! How did I not hear about this huge scandal though?"

"Be glad about that. I think Hunk here is scarred for life. And I guess you didn't hear because it happened before you joined.”

Keith blinked, amusement spiking. He leaned forward, bracing his elbow on his knee with a smirk, as he reached for a water pouch. “Just when did this happen exactly? While you were still toughing it out with the other cargo pilots?”

Lance glared at Keith and pouted. “Yeah fine. Make fun of me! You’re just mad that I got your spot after you left.”

Keith chuckled and brought the straw to his lips. Lance’s comments about ‘taking his spot’ at the Garrison had never bothered him. He’d heard from Hunk and Pidge that the instructors continued to compare Lance to Keith after he’d left and Keith did feel awkward about that, maybe a little guilty too. Keith had never really shared exactly why he was kicked out and no one ever pressed him for answers besides Shiro, (and boy had that been an unpleasant conversation, to say the least), but he wasn’t going to take his anger out on his team. Even while Lance challenged him constantly and irritated him, he’d never said anything truly hurtful. When Keith thought about it, it was kind of odd actually. Lance could have said some horrible things about Keith, knowing as much as he did, but all of his comments were either about his hair or being impulsive.

As Keith’s mind wandered, he thought about the Garrison itself and being there. He hadn’t been very social, really only ever got to know Shiro well. So it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t been aware of Lance’s nude scandal. Keith had given out his phone number to a few people who worked as mentors for first years or one girl who showed him how to sneak into the Flight Simulator after hours. Rachael hadn’t exactly been someone he would consider a friend; she was simply someone who could help. Originally, Keith had discovered Rachael and one of her friends breaking into the Flight Simulator when he’d been sneaking around for the same purpose, but they never had a heart to heart or anything. A small smile quirked his lips as he remembered the only real conversation they’d ever had: she told Keith he’d have better luck flying if he wasn’t so distracted mooning over Takashi Shirogane. Keith had been defensive, but Rachael had rolled her eyes, commenting that Keith wasn’t subtle when he checked out his ass.

It became a bizarre inside joke for them. Their entire text history was comprised of Keith asking what time they would meet to use the simulator and Rachael responding with a time, date, and a shitty quality picture of gay porn. Most of them were hilariously bad, likely snapped from a computer screen with the phone flash on, sometimes with Rachael’s reflection visible. But Keith was a teenager and apparently being part Galra didn’t dampen raging hormones, so he saved some of them to his phone for later. Not the ones with her reflection in them obviously. There were a few pictures that were better quality and, though Keith had saved them, he’d actually asked Rachael about them. They depicted a warm, browned skin guy having a very good time with himself. Prime jerk off material for Keith, especially later, out in the desert. The subject of the photos only showed himself from mid chest down, and the pictures seemed a little rushed, but the limbs were so expressive and in one of the pictures, the guy shamelessly thumbed the foreskin back and angled it towards the camera in a way that made Keith blush and felt hot all over. He’d worried that Rachael had taken photos of a guy she was banging and sent them to Keith on accident because they were so different from the others he’d received in the past. She said no, it definitely wasn’t anyone she knew, just some prank on a classmate, and he’d shrugged it off. Definitely made good use of those pictures.

Those…pictures…

Oh _no_.

“THAT WAS YOU?”

Keith’s whole body jerked, one fist clenching and the other opening, dropping his water pouch, forgotten on the floor. His chest was heaving and he was a little dizzy with how fast all the blood rushed to his face. He hated how much he was blushing. The world was falling apart and, for one hysterical moment, Keith wondered if they’d ever be able to do the mind meld exercise or form Voltron again, considering that he would never be able to look at Lance again. He might have to find someone else to be the Red Paladin and just throw himself out an airlock. He felt one eyelid twitch. Lance groaned, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes and leaning onto Hunk as he kicked a foot into the air for good measure.

“Ugh! You saw them too? I can never escape, even in space!”

Lance clearly did not grasp the seriousness of the situation.

“Oh come on man. I think the worst part for me, besides having to see you like that because I love you, but I never want to see that part of you, was that you weren’t even that embarrassed. You were only really mad that she had promised it would be private and it wasn’t, not that tons of people saw your junk right?”

Lance bounced back upright to give Hunk a sleazy grin. “Pssh yeah. I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of,” Lance turned to flash finger guns in the other direction “right Keith?”

Keith was flummoxed.

“I don’t-I mean, I guess-no-wh-WHAT!”

“Oh jeez, is this going to become something else for you to challenge Keith about in your rivalry? Are we about to have a literal dick measuring contest because I’m obviously gonna opt out of that.”

“Nope. Not doing that.”

Shiro, wonderful Shiro who was ever the voice of reason, cut Pidge off just as a manic gleam was beginning to shine in Lance’s eyes. Keith internally swore to find something nice for Shiro, maybe a cool looking rock or flower, on the next planet they visited. Keith gazed at Shiro adoringly. Shiro was a godsend.

“Aw Shiro! It wouldn’t have to be like that! That’s not even what I was thinking anyway, Pidge has her mind in the gutter.” The aforementioned girl snorted. Lance diplomatically ignored her. “I was going to say that obviously the lesson I learned was in sending such explicit photos, but I have nothing to be ashamed of because my selfie skills are impeccable.”

“Selfie skills?”

“I’m so glad you asked Princess! When you take a picture of yourself, there is an art to it! Any old plebeian can hold a phone or a camera and click a button, but it takes a master to understand the angles, the play of shadows and light, and how to look great.”

“So you’re still proud of the…cinematography of the pictures. It’s just the content that’s the problem?” Hunk tried, dubiously.

Lance beamed. Keith put both hands over his face and closed his eyes. Whatever. Lance could ramble about photography for awhile and they’d get bored or they could just end this stupid activity now and let everyone actually do some real training for a change. No matter what spin he put on it, Lance was talking about dick pics and Shiro wasn’t going to let that happen.

“So you’re proposing some kind of selfie contest?”

Allura, Hunk, and Pidge gasped in delight. Keith dropped his hands to gasp in indignation and betrayal. How could he have ever believed that Shiro was on his side? He was certainly not getting Shiro anything nice on the next planet. The entire situation was a disaster! The rest of the group began babbling and planning some kind of photoshoot for both selfies and photos taken by other people, sets, and lights. Keith’s head was spinning. He tried to breathe normally. He'd been texted some pictures of a really hot guy jerking it and Keith liked them okay? He had been the most dangerous combination of lonely and bored in the desert. He simultaneously grappled with a small amount of guilt. No matter how much Lance played it off and made light of the situation, it still must have been somewhat embarrassing. Something of a betrayal by a girl he was sharing them with and all the people who continued to share the pictures and furthered the prank. They were private pictures shared without his permission. In fact, knowing that the man in the pictures had posed on purpose for them had made Keith feel better when he'd been sent them originally. And maybe the idea of someone posing provocatively was arousing.

With a fresh surge of panic, Keith remembered that he'd never gotten around to deleting them off of his phone ether. He beat back the panic, reassuring himself that he could still do that, no hurry. It wasn't that big of a deal right? It was an honest mistake. It would be awkward, sure, but nothing dire. He was totally overreacting. Keith glanced up at Lance.

Okay it was a little dire.

"What's wrong Mullet? I know what you're thinking-"

No no no please no-

"-there's no way you could possibly compete with my camera abilities. Not to mention how photogenic I am."

Keith gaped soundlessly for a moment before his own mouth betrayed him too. "I've never taken a selfie before."

Lance’s grin spread wider and turned smug. “Well I guess today’s your lucky day huh? Mine too, since you’re gonna have to admit I’m better than you now!”

“We’re going to have to set down rules in advance about how we’re taking the pictures-“ Pidge began musing, tapping her chin.

“And the content!” Shiro firmly interjected.

“Paladins! The whole point of our training today was supposed to increase team cooperation. While the idea of a photography contest is very appealing and, I believe, an excellent diversion, it would be better to involve a degree of working together. Perhaps teams of two to take photos?”

Lance basked in Allura’s approval for a moment, before realizing that she had changed the essential solo competition part of it and pouted, a little confused. Seeing his friend’s crestfallen expression, Hunk volunteered an idea.

“We could do both. Like first we do the selfie thing and then we work together in pairs to take photos. And uh, that way we’re bonding and still competing right?”

Allura nodded eagerly, as Lance and Pidge started excitedly going over possible rules and limitations.

Shiro spoke up: “If a team of two work together, would they take two pictures or one?”

“Two! And the photographer is the one who takes credit for the picture!”

“Yeah and no tampering with other people’s pictures or looking at them either!”

Eventually, the rules were settled to (mostly) everyone’s satisfaction: Lance’s phone would be used for all pictures to prevent any advantages from other phones. Only the filters available on his phone were approved (“No Pidge, you can’t install any others!”) and the time slots for phone use would be assigned. A one hour time limit for the selfies and a two hour time limit for the partner photos was established. Only one prop could be used in each photograph and for the partner photos, one person would be the model and the other the photographer before switching, but the scores would be collective for both partners. That was Allura’s idea. The only thing left to do was to decide the teams.

“So how should we divvy them up?”

“We can draw straws.”

“We can draw…what? Why would an artistic rendition of tubing decide a team?”

Allura was understandably confused and Pidge was pleased as punch to explain the time honored Earth tradition of drawing straws (or, in that case, a bunch of identical wires, to avoid using up the straws for the Altean water pouches).

“You cut them into different lengths, see? You have two wires of each length and then you shuffle them together in your fist like this,” Pidge demonstrated deftly, “and whoever takes the two wires of identical length are on a team!”

Keith used the opportunity to back up stealthily, hoping to use the distraction to quietly exit, stage right. However, Shiro’s hand abruptly took hold of his jacket at the scruff and prevented his hasty movements. Keith grumped and crossed his arms, refusing to take a wire at all. Shiro drew an extra one for him and it was suddenly clear that the universe at large hated Keith. Of fucking course his partner was Lance.

“So who’s going first? We’re doing the solo photos first right?”

“We can use Coran’s number system according to height. So Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Allura, then Pidge.”

Pidge shrugged, apparently unconcerned at last place. “Sure. Gives me more time to plan. But me and Shiro are going first as a team.”

Lance fiddled with his phone for a few more moments before brandishing it dramatically to Shiro.

“Okay so I made a separate folder for the pictures. All my other pictures are locked and I am trusting you guys-“ He pointedly stared at Pidge, “-to not look at them and respect my privacy. We all can keep track of the time so we know when to switch. Keith and I can be the second team to go.”

Hunk nodded agreeably. “We might have to wait until tomorrow for the partner pictures because if everyone gets an hour, uh I mean a varga, for these that’s already 6 vargas. And I, for one, don’t want to try to stay up late tonight since Allura and I are going last.”

Everyone agreed to the terms and Lance handed the phone to Shiro, yelling GO! as loudly as possible. Shiro took it and walked away, humming to himself, probably trying to think of something interesting. Keith knew that Lance would force him to concentrate on the picture taking the next day and he should take advantage of the time now for real training that would actually come in handy in a battle. Pidge and Hunk sat down, chattering and discussing possibilities for photographs, Allura headed to the control room to presumably tell Coran, and Lance scurried off. No doubt to prepare some elaborate scheme.

“You’ve got two vargas, you don’t need to run.”

Surprisingly, instead of taking the challenge or pretending to be insulted, Lance just winked at him before dashing out the doors. Keith blinked and rolled his eyes. When Lance came to find him later, Keith was in the middle of an intense bout with a gladiator.

“End simulation!”

Keith whirled around, sword extended, in irritation. Lance had the audacity to shut off the gladiator before he was done?!

“What.” Keith ground out, panting. He swiped a hand through his hair to brush it back as his chest heaved from exertion.

“It’s your turn! Here’s the phone.” Lance walked forward to give it to him, but Keith waved him off in agitation.

“Yeah fine, just leave it over there on the bench.”

Lance paused and raised an eyebrow. “Pretty cocky if you’re gonna keep training. Well, whatever! Time’s a-ticking.”

Lance surprised him for the second time that day by simply leaving the phone where Keith had asked and not fighting with him about it or hounding him about what he would do. Or bragging about his own picture.

Honestly, Keith was only participating because he didn’t want Shiro reprimanding him or worrying that Keith wasn’t giving himself an ‘outlet for stress’ or something. He didn’t need that lecture again. Keith never had a family who took pictures of him and didn’t really enjoy seeing himself in pictures. It wasn’t a self-esteem problem, as Shiro had assumed when Keith mentioned it once, but rather that Keith’s idea of the purpose for pictures conflicted with being in them. He could sort of understand taking pictures of other people, to remember what they looked like at that point and time later, but Keith always thought that photography was best used on one’s surroundings. Towering trees and skyscrapers, majestic mountains, the different shades of red dirt dusting a mesa…those were the things Keith wanted to see pictures of. Without his own face interfering. He didn’t need to prove he was there; he knew he was. That was enough.

Sighing and returning his bayard to it’s normal form, he walked over to the phone. What was he supposed to do anyway? A selfie was just a picture of your face. He opened the camera app, sitting heavily on the bench and opening a water pouch. He poked himself in the nose with the straw and jerked his head up, thankfully not seeing anyone else in the training room. He scrolled through the possible filters with mounting confusion. Okay, he secretly liked the one that gave you doggy ears and a floppy tongue, but no one needed to know.

He took the phone with him and left it on the counter as he showered, still unsure what to do. When he got out and toweled off, he was in the process of putting on his clothes when he realized he still had no idea and he was running out of time. Glancing in the mirror, he paused. He’d seen pictures of people where they’d photographed themselves in the mirror. That was something people did. Granted, those people were usually shirtless, but Keith felt stupid and a little pathetic at the idea of photographing himself without a shirt.

He held up the phone, fiddling with it to turn off the flash so he didn’t have a weird light reflection. He hadn’t shrugged on his jacket yet and his hair was dripping enough to have splotches on his shirt. It wasn’t exactly prime material, but Keith didn’t think he had much to lose. Plus, even if Lance was covered up, he just knew he’d do something sexy for his picture. Well fine, two could play at that game. Keith wrung his hair a little and let it drip down his chest before hesitantly bringing his other hand up. Glancing around the bathroom, even knowing he was alone, he still blushed a little as he brushed his fingers over nipples, getting them hard enough to stand out through his shirt. After a little more hesitation, he put the phone down to unbutton his jeans and let the fly down a little. Not enough to see anything more than a hint of his briefs, and only that if you were looking closely. Keith contemplating getting himself a little hard and even went so far as to cup himself, rubbing idly, before making a face and dropping his hands in horror. He dragged a hand through his hair, wondering what had come over him.

Clearly it had been too long and he needed to have a little personal time, but his teammates would see this picture, holy crow. Deciding that this was a dangerous idea and needed to be done as soon as possible, he held up the phone quickly. Before he could think too hard about it, he hooked a few fingers into a beltloop and smirked crookedly, up through his bangs. He took the picture and immediately zipped up, refusing to make eye contact with himself in the mirror.

As he went to find Allura, he determinedly did not think about the idea of being watched. But maybe afterwards, when he was alone again, he would go back into the bathroom. Watch himself as he got worked up, imagine someone coming in and finding him. Maybe reclining against the door, just watching Keith. Maybe.

*******

Keith had underestimated the amount of effort Lance would put into the contest.

Ever since dinner the night before, Lance had been practically talking his ear off about increasingly crazy and impractical ideas for their photoshoot. Keith had stopped listening after vehemently vetoing something involving a makeshift cowboy hat, Hunk’s vest, and riding Kaltenecker who would somehow be rearing. Keith wasn’t about to explain to Lance that cows can’t rear up like horses or even that Kaltenecker was obviously not a ‘he’ as Lance stubbornly referred to the animal as. The prominent udders should have been a dead giveaway. Keith massaged his temples, regretting every life choice that led him to the moment.

“KEITH! You’re not even listening! I can’t be your model for something stupid. I refuse to be a party to a lame picture!” Lance crossed his arms angrily. “I bet you don’t even have an idea! Not a single one. And Pidge and Shiro are gonna be done with their pictures really soon!”

Lance…wasn’t wrong. Keith had no clue what he was going to have Lance do for his pose. On another day, or maybe for something else, Keith might have just confessed that he didn’t really care and this wasn’t worth taking seriously. Lance was just so excited. Keith was feeling pretty relaxed and in a good mood after his TLC the night prior and he didn’t have the heart to shit on Lance right then. He decided to be magnanimous for once.

Biting his lip and glancing around, Keith tried to come up with something. He didn’t know what Lance’s hobbies were aboard the ship, besides sleeping and using an enormous number of beauty products of questionable origin. Keith spent most of his own time training against the gladiators.

“Uh…”

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith cut him off, surprising both of them. “I was thinking a battle shot? Something with your rifle.”

Lance closed his mouth, blinking slowly. “You mean like trying to get a picture of me while I’m firing it? Of the laser?”

That wasn’t exactly what he’d been thinking, but Keith nodded rapidly, latching onto the idea.

“Not bad. That could actually be really cool. Oh! Imagine how that would look from an angle far away, or actually close up on my awesome ninja sharpshooter face or-!”

Keith stopped listening again, breathing a silent sigh of relief. At this rate, it didn’t matter if Keith had a creative bone in his body; Lance would just plan everything out anyway. And he seemed pretty enthusiastic, so Keith didn’t seem totally incompetent.

All too soon, Pidge dropped off the phone, (looking more smug than usual and prompting Lance’s competitive nature to go through the roof), and Lance dragged Keith to the training room, saying they should get Keith’s picture out of the way first since Lance’s would need more time to set up. Upon arriving, Lance looked over questioningly at Keith.

“Should I be in my paladin suit or not?” Keith shrugged. “Dude, it’s your picture. You’re calling the shots here.” Lance paused dramatically. “Get it? Calling the shots?”

“Yes Lance.” Keith griped, glancing around for inspiration. “I think you can just be in your normal clothes; it’ll eat up a lot of time for you to change and then change back again. But, uh, you should take off your jacket I think.”

Lance nodded, sliding it off and folding it before setting it on the bench. He looked at Keith questioningly. Keith’s eyes darted around furiously, trying to think of something clever. He checked himself; it was already a Lance-approved idea, no need to overdo it. Keith rolled his shoulders a couple of times.

“Okay. Let’s see if we can make a small platform. Not very high; maybe a couple of feet at most. But I want you looking down at me.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows as he summoned such a platform and climbed onto it.

“More than I already do hmm?”

Keith ignored him, humming unconcernedly. “Right. Yeah. So I think your normal rifle for this. I still want to be able to see you in the picture, not just your gun- Lance seriously do not make that joke.”

“Low hanging fruit man.” Lance looked offended at the very notion. “But sure. So should I face to the side and shoot?”

As Keith was opening his mouth to say yes, he suddenly had a much better idea. “Nah. Shoot straight at me.”

“Uh, really?” Lance was nonplussed. “Like over your shoulder or something?”

Keith shook his head, warming up to his idea. “No, right at me.”

“Yeah, no. Just because we’re rivals and I want to beat you doesn’t mean I want to really hurt you man. Plus, the rest of the team would kill me. I’m not dragging your ass to a healing pod for a photo, no matter how shallow you think I am.”

Keith sighed. “Look, I’ll have my shield up. I’ll take the picture through the shield. We know those things can stand up to a lot more than one rifle blast and it’ll just deflect.” Lance didn’t seem convinced. “See?” Keith activated his shield and raised it. “I’ll keep it up the whole time.”

Lance seemed uncomfortable, but Keith did have a point and he knew Lance wouldn’t argue it more.

“You promise man?”

“I won’t ever be in any danger Lance. I promise.”

Keith mentally crossed his fingers. He wasn’t lying. He wouldn’t be in any danger. But he was sort of lying to Lance. He was planning to drop the shield at the moment Lance fired. Keith knew that the shot would be blurry and distorted otherwise. He had practiced situations like this before though, albeit for throwing a knife instead of snapping a picture. The principle was the same and Keith was utterly confident in his abilities. Hopefully, Lance would be so impressed with the picture or admiring how cool he would look in it to forgive Keith for misleading him. Lance nodded hesitantly and brought up his gun to aim as Keith raised his shield.

“I’ll count down to when I fire and I’ll fire after one. Ready? Three, two, one, now!”

Just as Keith predicted, from his vantage point, zoomed in slightly on Lance, he was able to drop the shield, take the picture, and bring it up again fast enough that the shot deflected harmlessly off. Keith was already grinning and dropping the shield again to see his results. The picture was even better than he’d thought. Lance was intensely focused and Keith had managed to take the picture just as the butt of the gun was lighting up, making some shadows under Lance’s face. He looked like a soldier, a real badass, instead of the goofy kid whooping as he flew too fast yelling about barrel rolls. Keith raised his eyes, eager to show Lance, but paused at Lance’s expression.

It was thunderous. His brows were drawn tightly, eyes narrowed, and his fists were clenched at his sides. He stormed up to Keith and shoved him back hard.

“What the hell was that?!”

“I was taking the picture! I only dropped the shield for a millisecond! I’ve practiced before Lance, I’m fine.”

Lance leaned close and lowered his voice dangerously, sneering at Keith. “You _promised_. I trusted you.”

Keith had never seen Lance so beside himself in anger. He didn’t know what had provoked the response since he was totally fine and he reacted the same way he always did: defensively. “I promised I wouldn’t be in any danger and I wasn’t. I know what I’m doing Lance! I didn’t break my word.” When Lance didn’t reply, but continued to glare Keith tried again to placate him. “Don’t you want to see the picture?”

“No.”

Keith reared back, startled. Lance’s voice was harsh, but Keith was more stunned by the feeling of hurt briefly overwhelming the indignation. He looked away and thrust the phone at Lance’s chest mumbling

“Fine. Your turn.”

Lance took a few breaths before gritting his teeth and yanking the phone from Keith’s grasp. He stomped over to get his jacket and went to the doors, pausing momentarily to grind out a “Let’s go.” before leaving. Keith scrambled to catch up with him and noticed that they were heading back towards their rooms. Biting his lip, Keith wondered if Lance was taking them somewhere more private to continue their fight or if he was thinking something else. He racked his brain to remember some of the ideas Lance had been so excitedly mentioning just hours before. None of them were in a bedroom.

“I scrapped my original idea. You’re doing something else now.”

Keith nearly flinched at Lance’s tone. It was completely devoid of emotion and unlike anything he could have ever imagined coming out of the obnoxiously expressive Lance. Lance led them into his room and he immediately grabbed Keith by the shoulders, dragging his jacket off and throwing him down onto the bed.

“Seriously, what are you doing?”

Keith allowed the movements, but he was fast becoming alarmed. He felt nearly paralyzed, unable to resist in the face of this foreign Lance. Lance still had no expression on his stony face. Lance took ahold of his arms, discarding one off to the side and using the other to lay on his stomach. Lance rucked up Keith’s shirt, exposing his lower abdomen and deftly flicked open the fly of Keith’s pants. He leaned back to study his subject before returning to shove Keith’s legs open. He let them flop, spread lewdly wide. Keith tried to calm his rapid breathing and formulate words of any kind. Lance continued to arrange his limbs, pushing his pants obscenely low on his hips, pulling down the zipper, and smoothing his hand up Keith’s chest to tilt his head back on the pillow behind him. For reasons he couldn’t explain, Keith let him.

Lance pulled up the phone and thumbed it open to study Keith through its lens. He quirked his mouth to the side. To his great embarrassment, Keith realized that if the blood kept flowing south at this, rate Lance would notice in the very near future. His heartbeat sped up, pounding hard. Lance huffed, obviously dissatisfied with his picture. He cast the phone aside in a fit of pique and grabbed Keith’s wrists, practically throwing them onto the pillow under his head and curling Keith’s fingers to twist in the fabric. He leaned away and placed a hand at the small of Keith’s back, coaxing it to arch up. Keith obeyed.

Lance stepped back to survey his handiwork, murmuring to himself inaudibly, then addressing Keith directly.

“You look like a whore you know.”

Keith’s body jerked in surprise at Lance’s harsh tone. He’d had a completely flat affect for awhile, so the irritation wasn’t what he expected at all. Keith’s fingers flexed on the pillow and he stared at Lance with wide eyes. Lance was staring at the phone, seeing Keith through the screen.

“All you need is some come on you huh? Like someone jacked off to how you look right now and just left you there?”

The aggressiveness in Lance’s voice turned it low and gravelly. Keith was shocked. He’d never heard Lance talk like that, had no idea he could be so callous and…dirty. All the times Lance had spent flirting with aliens, he’d never been so graphic with his suggestions. Keith’s heart thudded in his chest and his breathing sped up. A combination of nervousness and excitement filled his body and, to his dismay, he could feel himself getting hard. He moved his other hand to try and subtly adjust himself, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice in his weird mood. Keith was never so lucky.

Lance glanced up at him, over the top of the phone. His jaw dropped slightly and his hand seemed to lower unconsciously.

“Are you…turned on?”

He sounded utterly bewildered and Keith felt like a deer in the headlights. Wasn’t this what Lance wanted? He’d brought him here, forced him down, posed him in increasingly sexy positions, and started biting out dirty talk. There was no way Keith had misinterpreted this. Maybe this was still part of it? Did he want Keith to beg for it? The way Lance had been working him up the whole time, Keith was ready to do just about anything Lance wanted. He nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Lance’s jaw worked and he licked his lips compulsively.

“You like it rough? Someone just barging into your room, shoving you down on a bed and fisting their hand in your hair, tugging so hard your scalp aches for the rest of the day?”

Keith felt the flush crawling up his neck and covering his face. Lance’s voice became breathier.

“Yeah? Someone just taking what they want from you? Pushing you around? Didn’t think the independent, too cool Keith would be down for that.”

Keith squirmed and clenched his jaw, willing himself to not make a sound. He nodded almost imperceptibly for Lance to continue. For some reason, the whole situation was surreal and he felt that if he made too much noise, or moved much, he’d snap them both out of whatever tension currently choking the room.

“Guess that’s what gets you going. Being slammed into whatever surface is closest and getting fucked. Then just leaving you to your own devices, huh? Think you’re too good, that you can just do _anything_ , just need someone to knock you down a peg or five.”

Lance was looming over him, glaring, narrow eyed. Keith tossed his head to the side, squirming under the attention, and startling both of them with a soft moan. Lance’s fists were clenched against his sides and he was trembling, moving closer and closer.

“Getting people worked up being so slutty like that. Just spreading your legs for anyone. You have to take responsibility for this!”

Lance gestured sharply at his own erection, tenting his jeans uncomfortably. Keith held his breath, waiting. When Lance paused, Keith made another low noise and tipped his head back to reveal his neck; the universal sign of submission.

“Okay. Yes, yes.”

“You’re giving _me_ permission?!”

Lance’s eyes flickered quickly over Keith’s prone form. For a moment, time stretched impossibly thin before snapping suddenly. Something had changed. Lance looked away and visibly deflated, unclenching his fists.

“Look you don’t have to do this. I can’t, I mean, this was stupid. Even for me. I went too far, I didn’t think-“ Lance cut himself off with a frustrated huff, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I wanted to embarrass you okay? It was dumb, I get it. I just wanted to take some pictures of you that would embarrass you in front of the rest of the team, or in front of me, I don’t know.” He took a few steadying breaths before continuing quietly “I never thought it would be, you know, good.”

Keith wondered who exactly it was good for, considering how obviously aroused both of them were. He shook his head and tried to focus. So Lance just wanted to get him riled up and take pictures to humiliate him? That went well. Congratulations Lance, you played yourself. Keith pinched himself to stop the hysterical giggle he could feel bubbling up in his chest. This was Lance’s idea of revenge for scaring him before? But he sobered quickly, remembering his own indecent pictures of Lance. Speaking of which…

He couldn’t keep something like that a secret. Not from someone he already considered a sort of friend, or, at the very least, someone who had gotten freaked out by Keith putting himself in danger, (even imagined), but wasn’t freaked out by his penchant for rough sex. Who couldn’t even complete his own petty revenge plan because he was too nice of a person. Someone Keith wanted to keep around. Keith sat up abruptly, ready to make his own confession. Lance immediately flinched back, like he expected to get punched. Keith felt the guilt like bile in his throat.

“Uh, no, it’s fine. I-I mean it’d be fair.”

“Huh?”

“I have those pictures of you. They’re still, uh, on my phone. I didn’t even know it was you until yesterday. I guess it was pretty weird to use pictures like that when you didn’t even know who was in them, but it was better you know? Anonymous.” 

Keith choked on his saliva, desperately trying to stem the sudden word vomit. Lance’s face went through a dizzying array of complicated emotions before settling on embarrassment.

“What do you mean use pictures?”

Keith turned, groping for his phone in his jacket pocket. Anything for an excuse to stop looking at Lance. His cheeks were on fire and he wanted to throw himself out an airlock.

“To jack off to.” He mumbled. He didn’t chance looking over. He opened up his phone and went to the photo albums, hovering his thumb over the thumbnail of the pictures. “Look I’ll just delete them, ‘m sorry.”

But just as he went to do so, Lance sprang into action, waving his hands around distractingly.

“No! Uh, I mean. You don’t have to.”

Keith stared at him flabbergasted. Lance was mortified, turning shades of red he wasn’t aware existed before.

“You can keep them. If you want.”

After a few more moments of uncomfortable staring, an alarm went off on Lance’s phone, scaring the both of them. Lance leapt nearly a foot into the air and, under other circumstances, Keith would have been impressed at the height Lance got with no real leverage. As it was, Lance fidgeted and turned off the alarm.

“Time’s up! I gotta go give this to Hunk. So I’ll see you later.”

Bizarre circumstances or no, Keith was grudgingly impressed with how fast Lance managed to dash out of his room. Leaving Keith alone, semi hard, in Lance’s bed. After spending a few minutes wondering if he should leave, (the right thing to do would be to leave, just get up and exit the room, not that difficult), Keith sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow. It smelled like Lance and whatever strange concoctions he put in his hair. The smell was nice actually. Without fully realizing it, Keith started rubbing at himself absently. On one good squeeze he glanced down, shocked at the audacity of his own hand. Pursing his lips, his gaze slid over to his phone, still lying innocently on the bed next to him. He looked back at his growing erection and at his phone again.

It would really only be fair that Lance get a few pictures in return, right?

******

Exactly two vargas later, everyone gathered in the dining hall for a late lunch. Apparently, a photoshoot was not enough to deter Hunk from adding his own special culinary touch to their standard fare of goo, much to their surprise and delight. Although, by the way they all crowded around the phone’s tiny screen to finally see the pictures, it was quickly apparent that the food was not the main entertainment.

“Okay! Let’s see them! In order of being taken, so starting with Shiro’s selfie.”

Pidge fumbled impatiently for the phone and Lance meekly gave it up. He and Keith awkwardly avoided each other’s gazes, focusing on the phone while Lance fidgeted, so unlike his forceful self before. Keith wasn’t sure that he was ready to talk about what had happened; wasn’t sure he knew what had happened.

Shiro’s picture was a surprise to everyone, except for maybe Keith. It featured his shirtless chest as he shyly looked at the camera out of the corner of his eye. He had his prosthetic hand bent at the elbow behind his head which served to stretch his torso and emphasize his muscles even more. Allura cleared her throat nervously.

“W-well that’s…certainly something.”

The rest of them glanced over to see both Shiro and Allura blushing and smiling at each other. Pidge’s lip curled in mild disgust, swiping quickly to the next picture.

“Oooh Hunk, this is pretty cool!”

Keith agreed wholeheartedly. Hunk’s picture actually had an effect: he was standing in the foreground smiling widely, next to his lion with a wrench, and in the background there was a flurry or an explosion of some kind. Keith squinted and leaned closer to discern the material. It looked like flour?

“Yeah I had to rig it to smash right before I took the picture. I had to take a few to get the timing right and then Yellow was totally a mess and I felt kind of bad about it.” He rubbed his neck as he explained.

Lance’s picture was very much something Keith could have predicted. Lance was shirtless like Shiro, but he had a hand pushing his hair back, sticking his pointy chin out and pouting his lips obnoxiously. Pidge made a comment about making a ‘duck face’ but Keith didn’t think Lance looked very much like a duck or any kind of bird. Maybe his chin was like a beak? Keith braced himself for Lance giving him shit over his unimaginative photo, but instead Hunk was the one snickering and high fiving with Pidge about Keith being the kind of edgelord who took a emo bathroom shot. Keith raised his eyebrows and shrugged in a what can you do?

Allura’s picture was using some kind of filter that made everything look oddly soft and she had done something with a light because a rainbow was reflected on the side of her face. Pidge’s was the most creative for sure. She’d managed to wedge herself somewhere, maybe inside of her lion, and the light cast complicated patterns over her skin. Keith turned his head, trying to figure out how she had gotten an angle where her foot was the closest to the camera in a sort of anime pose.

After some heated discussion, and Coran’s weigh in as a tie-breaker, a close consensus came in that Shiro won the selfie contest. Hunk came in a very close second, mostly thanks to Lance being his hype man. Keith privately thought that Allura had bribed Coran to vote for Shiro.

They moved on to the partner pictures and Keith’s heartbeat picked up. He worried as he thought about how the others would react, but he felt positively sick when he thought about Lance’s reaction. He’d been so preoccupied that he hadn’t heard exactly when Lance had taken the photo so he wasn’t even sure what to expect. Shiro’s picture of Pidge was first and Keith blinked in surprise, forgetting about his own picture for a moment.

Pidge was down in a side lunge with her bayard buried in a gladiator beneath her, hair dripping with sweat onto her paladin suit, with her teeth bared in an animalistic silent growl. Keith hummed, impressed. Pidge’s face currently was lit up with a wicked grin, pride shining clearly as Shiro ruffled her hair. Comparatively, Pidge’s picture of Shiro was lighthearted. He balanced briefly on the the toes of his shoes, his Galra hand bright and held above his head. Shiro looked like his hand was the disco ball and he was caught dancing, not even looking at the camera, with his eyes closed and a small but genuine smile on his lips. Then Lance was shooting his bayard and the rest of the paladins gasped.

“Oh wow, that is so cool.”

“Lance you look like the ninja sharpshooter you’re always bragging about being.”

Lance smiled tightly, his laugh slightly forced. He wasn’t too subtle to Keith, but no one else seemed to pick up on it. Thankfully, they moved on quickly before Lance could start ranting about Keith’s recklessness or something. Then Keith remembered what was coming next and held his breath.

He was spread out on the bed with his hands on the pillow, jeans unzipped and shirt messed up. His hair was laid out like a halo around his head and Keith blushed hard at how open his expression was. He had no idea his face could be so…expressive.

“Huh. Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What you wanted to show Lance how to be sexy with your clothes on?”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest defensively and muttered “Yeah, something like that.”

“It doesn’t look half bad man.”

“It’s nice I guess.” Lance mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact. Keith was surprised that Lance bothered to comment, but it was his picture after all.

Allura’s picture of Hunk defused the tension and relaxed everyone in the room. He was standing by a large window, leg kicked up behind him, casually leaning back. The way Allura had been standing managed to capture the bright stars and planets behind him in a way that was almost like he was floating contentedly. Everyone was smiling by the time the next picture came up. Allura was jumping, bent forward unnaturally at the waist and a giant shadow of a hand projected onto the wall behind her seemed to be picking her up like a tiny doll. Even Lance had stopped bouncing his leg in agitation to stare in awe.

“That’s easily the best idea, holy crow.”

Allura giggled goodnaturedly and Pidge laughed before frowning, puzzled.

“Well I thought we were done, but there’s another picture here?”

As she trailed off, she scrolled to the final picture. She made some kind of strangled yelp and dropped the phone, whipping off her glasses and closing her eyes. Hunk dove for the phone after everyone froze at her actions. They all craned their necks to see what had caused such a reaction. Although not on a team, or openly participating in the contest at all, there was a scandalous photograph of Coran, wearing an oversized shirt that was falling off of the shoulder turned towards the lens, on his knees spread wide on a bed. Two things became obvious very quickly: one, there was no way that could have been taken without another person working the camera and two, no one was going to admit to helping.

After darting their eyes around and determining that Coran was suddenly nowhere to be found, everyone unanimously agreed to never speak of the incident again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the smut you were promised. Ahead of schedule.

It had been two days since the partner photoshoot. For the first day, Keith and Lance had danced around each other awkwardly, only exchanging the bare minimum of greetings to satisfy Shiro’s pointed looks. The day after, the air was still tense between them, but Lance gave a small smile and nod of thanks when Keith blocked the hit aimed for him during that day’s team training. Keith wanted to believe that the smile was an indication that things would go back to normal between them. But, in his heart of hearts, he wasn’t totally sure that he _wanted_ normal. He’d cum harder than he had in months in Lance’s bed, (he’d made sure to not spill on his sheets and cleaned up afterwards; he wasn’t a heathen), after taking a few provocative photographs of himself in the name of fairness and just replaying the scenario was enough to make him desperate. Part of him wanted to really piss Lance off in the hopes of a repeat.  
  
Another part of him insisted that anger wasn’t what he wanted from Lance at all.  
  
So maybe he wasn’t being entirely honest. He’d justified getting off in Lance’s bed by remembering what Lance had done, how he’d arranged his body on purpose, and to get some pictures of equivalent indecency for the purpose of gifting to Lance. Not that he was demanding that Lance jack off to them the way Keith did with his pictures, but it would ease some of the remaining guilt he felt. And given how Lance had reacted before, Keith was pretty sure Lance would get a kick out of his pictures. Assuming he could stop being a coward and actually give them to Lance.  
  
After spending hours trying to psych himself up for it, he opened the door to march straight over to Lance’s room. Keith had just taken a calming shower, (absolutely not touching himself at all because it was weird to do that right before going to see Lance; he didn’t know why, it just was), and a few deep breaths before pounding on Lance’s door. Lance opened it immediately, eyebrows rocketing up to his hairline when he saw Keith.  
  
“Hey man. What’s going on?”  
  
Keith cleared his throat, studying the floor intently. He cradled his phone in his hand, holding it out to Lance.  
  
“These are for you.”  
  
Lance gave him a strange look and slowly took the phone from Keith’s palm. He clicked it on and the phone asked for a passcode. Keith flushed further when Lance glanced up questioningly.  
  
“1 0 2 3”  
  
Lance backed up into his room and waited for Keith to follow him inside. If Keith had been a lesser man, he’d have taken the opportunity to beat it back to his room and let his head thud against his wall a few million times in embarrassment. It was a close call. Keith woodenly stepped into Lance’s room, keeping his back pressed against the wall even as Lance walked further into his room. Keith crossed his arms in a mockery of relaxation. He knew when Lance finally got to the photos because he started choking and blushed a brilliant red.  
  
“WHAT? You-i-is this you?”  
  
Keith nodded, unable to form words. Lance took a few moments to try and compose himself, scrolling through the two pictures back and forth and back and forth. He tried again in a less squeaky voice.  
  
“Why are you showing me these?”  
  
“Fair’s fair.”  
  
Lance’s eyes bugged out as he kept scrolling curiously through the gallery. He’d probably just seen the pictures of himself in there. Keith was so far into his own humiliation that his blood pressure might never recover. He’d have been more worried about the capillaries in his face bursting if so much blood hadn’t also been coursing down to the half chub he was currently rocking.  
  
“You know, uh, you don’t have to just see me up close and personal through a screen. I’m here, in the flesh.”  
  
Lance waggled eyebrows suggestively. If Keith had been paying more attention to Lance’s face, he might have noticed that Lance’s expression was less flirtatious and more awkward than normal. As it was, Keith was in no mood to notice subtleties. Keith wanted to die of mortification, but his dick demanded otherwise. And all he could think about was the fact that Lance was _offering_. Why not take advantage? Keith licked his lips and pushed off the wall, striding across the small room and nearly smashing his body against Lance’s. He needed something, he was so warm, he wanted friction, something.  
  
Lance stumbled backwards in surprise, finding his own back to the wall.  He thought he’d made the fact that he was totally bewildered less obvious by tossing a joke out, maybe even get that super intense, far off expression off of Keith’s face and get some real answers. He’d thought the photoshoot had been a one off, a fluke, and here was Keith, barging in with smutty pictures of himself with a finger inside of himself, fully hard, in _Lance’s bed_. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?  
  
Keith’s solution wasn’t necessarily a bad one though and Lance wasn’t really complaining.  
  
Keith ground his hips forward and mouthed against Lance’s neck sloppily. Lance let his head fall back against the wall with a groan and obligingly stuck a leg between Keith’s. Keith hummed against his skin and circled his hips down, grinding in circles on Lance’s leg. Lance reached one hand around to the small of Keith’s back, holding him in place as the other hand slid up to his face. He wrapped fingers around Keith’s head, petting his hair, (softer than Lance had expected), before slipping under his chin to tilt his head up and press their mouths together. Keith made a noise, deep in his chest, and tried to press even closer, responding immediately to the kiss. Lance couldn’t help but be flattered at how eagerly Keith reacted to every parting of his lips, every swipe of his tongue. Keith pulled away suddenly to gasp in air and leaned towards Lance’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, yes, yes. Yes.”  
  
Lance’s breath punched out of him at the tone of Keith’s voice and he banged his head forcefully to clear his foggy mind a little.  
  
“Hey, Keith, wait a sec. Just, hold on?”  
  
Keith dropped his hands like he’d been burned and stepped back, panting and flushed. Lance just stared at him, trying to make sense of the situation. He knew they had to talk, even a little, before things went any further. What was Keith saying yes to? What were the expectations here? Was this just a physical thing? Lance didn’t even know they were on speaking terms. Plus, during that photoshoot, he’d lost his temper in a completely unacceptable way.  
  
Privately, Lance had been stewing in his guilt for the past couple of days and had been trying to find a good time to apologize to Keith for treating him that way, saying those things. It didn’t matter that Keith seemed to like it; there were some things you just didn’t do without getting permission first, not halfway through. He’d been so angry he probably wouldn’t have cared if Keith hadn’t liked it and that kind of anger scared Lance.  
  
“You can have the pictures. I’ll just…go. Sorry.”  
  
Keith turned and headed rapidly for the door. Only on instinct did Lance manage to catch his wrist before he left.  
  
“I said hold on, not leave. C’mon, we gotta talk okay?”  
  
Keith’s shoulders tensed at the words and Lance released his wrist, backpedaling quickly.  
  
“I’m not gonna force you to say anything! Or stay here! I mean, if you really want to go right now I won’t, uh, stop you. Nothing like that! But there’s something I really need to say to you and it’d be nice if you could listen.” Lance finished lamely.  
  
Keith didn’t turn to look at him, but he wasn’t trying to leave anymore so Lance counted it as a win and decided to hurry up and apologize. He sighed explosively.  
  
“H-okay! So! That was some pretty fucked up shit I said to you the other day and not warranted at all. I took advantage of you buddy, kind of I think, and basically it wasn’t right. Even if it wasn’t as bad as all that, the intention was for it to be bad so I’m sorry.” Keith turned towards him, but didn’t yet make eye contact. “But I’m not sorry for being mad. I overreacted, but I don’t think it was okay for you to mislead me like that. I’m not going to apologize for caring.” He paused and Keith looked up at him slowly, biting his lip. “Uh, about your health. As your teammate!”  
  
Keith blinked a couple of times, released his hold on his bottom lip. Lance passingly wondered if he’d be able to feel the indents with his tongue before twitching to focus on the conversation.  
  
“Sorry for worrying you. I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.” Keith inhaled abruptly and continued nervously. “It’s fine a-about what you were saying. I did. Like it, I mean. You can do it to me. What you were talking about before. It was…good.” What the fuck? It was good? Keith could almost feel the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes from the mounting frustration. How about it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard in real life, (because porn wasn’t real and no one actually talked like that, except for Lance somehow)? Anything to express to this beautiful man standing in front of him, lips still swollen from their kisses, that Keith was so hard he might spontaneously combust and would Lance mind if he just opened up his fly and took care of that right now?  
  
“You don’t have to worry about me. Or do anything if you don’t want. I’ll probably-I can take care of myself. I c-can, just can I? I need to-“ He cut himself off with a little moan, blushing and breathless as his hips twitched slightly. He massaged himself, trying to get a little relief. Maybe he would just cum in his pants, could probably if Lance would start talking again. He opened his eyes, when had they closed? Why wasn’t Lance saying anything? “You can use me,” Keith was laying his cards on the table now, no point in hiding anything. “L-like a toy.”  
  
“So that’s what you like huh? Used and left there? Have someone watch you while you struggle to get off, barely able to move after how hard you just got fucked? Or are you gonna cum in your pants like a kid from me talking to you? I’m not even touching you yet.” Keith sucked in a breath at that. Yet. Lance was going to touch him?  
  
“Yeah, yeah, please.” Keith repeated the phrase in his head, not sure if he was speaking aloud or not. He needed Lance to touch him, to guide his body, show him what he wanted, what he liked. Lance’s grin was feral.  
  
“Nope.” He popped the p at the end before gesturing expansively at his bed like a butler. Keith stared at him, too turned on to feel the impending hurt of rejection. Lance raised an eyebrow, continuing “Go strip and lay down on the bed. On your stomach. I’ve got something in mind for you sweetheart, don’t worry.” Lance leered at him as he strolled past, leaving Keith gaping in hopeless confusion. Lance sauntered into his bathroom, puttering around for a few minutes while Keith hurriedly shed his clothes and laid down as Lance had asked, his heart pounding frantically. This was good right? A step in the right direction at least.  
  
Lance emerged, carrying what looked like a few bottles, a small towel, and an empty cup. Keith didn’t even have time to wonder what the fuck all that was for because Lance already set it down on the floor, within easy reach of the bed, and stripped off his shirt. They both took a second to ogle each other shamelessly. Lance stretched himself on the bed behind Keith, leaning up to press slow kisses down his spine. Keith figured it was a way to reassure himself, giving Keith plenty of time to object or push him off, so he allowed it and tried not to squirm too obviously. Lance gently spread Keith’s legs farther, settling himself between them and then put his hands on Keith’s ass, groping it and groaning appreciatively.  
  
“Ah fuck. So pretty like this.”  
  
Keith took a couple of quick breaths and told himself firmly that rocking back into Lance’s grasp would probably not get him to speed the hell up. He clenched and unclenched his fingers unconsciously. Much to his dismay, instead of reading Keith’s silence as impatience, Lance decided, in his infinite wisdom, to nestle his face between Keith’s cheeks and huff a breath against his hole. Keith couldn’t have stopped the full body twitch if he’d tried. He jerked away from Lance’s face, but Lance held onto him, moving forward with Keith, like he’d expected the reaction. His tongue peeked out and barely brushed his twitching hole. Keith howled and his hips snapped again.  
  
“You’re kinda jumpy dude. Sure I can really use you however I want? I can stop.”  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ call me dude in bed again or I’ll make sure you regret it.” Keith snarled back. He was treated to the incredibly bizarre feeling of Lance chuckling against his ass. It nearly tickled and he never wanted to feel it again, but he was oddly pleased about making Lance laugh. He grimaced at the wall in front of him.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d want to do this. But yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
“Would you tell me if you weren’t?”  
  
Keith pulled his head up at that. Lance’s tone hadn’t changed, had stayed carefully light and playful, but Keith wasn’t stupid. He glanced over his shoulder to meet Lance’s eyes. Lance had laid his head down on the back of Keith’s thigh.  
  
“Yes. I would.”  
  
Lance smiled at him and it sparkled. Then he turned and bit the inside of Keith’s thigh. Keith’s back arched and he grit his teeth to muffle the noise of pain he made. Lance let go and dived back to his original target, running his tongue in circular motions over Keith’s hole. Keith dropped his face back into the pillow, unable to watch Lance without getting a crick in his neck. He gradually relaxed into the motions as Lance varied between long flat licks up and down, and smaller licks with the tip of his tongue. His tongue spiraled around before Lance pressed forward, sucking lightly around the rim. He scraped the barest hint of teeth over him and Keith let out a noise he’d deny forever. Lance leaned back to catch his breath and sank his teeth into a fleshy part of Keith’s ass at the sound. Keith let one of his hands blindly grope for Lance’s head, trying to shove him back, or maybe yank him forward, he wasn’t sure. Lance deftly dodged the hand and smacked him soundly on the ass for the maneuver.  
  
Lance nestled closer, spreading Keith’s cheeks wider as his tongue darted inside of Keith, flickering and teasing the rim. Keith kept up a constant stream of audible breathing, unable to care about keeping his mouth shut. He lifted his hips slightly and rocked back against Lance’s face, wondering idly if Lance could even breathe like that. Lance responded by messily thrusting his tongue inside, the wet sounds echoing up to Keith’s ears. Keith lost all sense of time laying there while Lance held him down, eating him out at his leisure.  
  
Everything had gotten a little hazy and Keith wasn’t sure when Lance had gotten a couple of fingers inside of him, but there they were, crooking in ways that made his toes curl. Keith panted, swiveling his hips against Lance’s fingertips. He tried to get his knees underneath him to push back, get more friction or get them deeper. His dick throbbed and Lance mercilessly pressed harder and harder into him, thumbing his perineum before turning to start sucking a hickey on Keith’s ass. Keith threw his head back, hair in his eyes.  
  
“Ah! Lan-ce! So good, wait I’m-I’m gonna-! Ha-ah.”  
  
Keith saw stars behind his eyelids as he squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard on Lance’s clever fingers. He’d only fantasized about being touched like that, having someone else’s hands on him, someone having their way with him… He’d given himself some pretty fantastic orgasms during his year alone, but nothing compared to the tingles shivering through his body after he’d finished and Lance gently withdrew his fingers. He gasped into the pillow, trying to calm his heartbeat and focus. Lance would want him now, maybe he should turn over? Keith propped himself up with his hands, body heavy and shook his hair out of his face. Just in time to see Lance…get up off the bed.  
  
True to form, Lance promptly tripped, flailing his arms around to stay upright. Keith smiled dopily, wondering what Lance needed since everything was within reach. He stooped and opened one of the bottles, pouring it into his mouth and swishing before spitting into the cup which he then pushed away. Keith guessed it was mouthwash, but he had no idea why Lance needed that right then. But then he was reaching for his shirt, left haphazardly in a pile. Keith was suddenly wide awake and a rush of panic engulfed him. Lance was leaving? He was done? No! He was clearly still hard in his jeans, the erection obviously denting the denim. Why was he leaving? He’d given explicit consent; if Lance wasn’t fucking him now it was because _Lance_ didn’t want to.  
  
He blinked and was kneeling on top of Lance who was laid out on the cold floor. Keith glanced back at the bed to their side and realized that he must have just tackled Lance in desperation. He looked back at Lance, horrified.  
  
“Did I? Why’re you-? What did I do wrong?”  
  
Keith sat back, unable to keep crowding the utterly confused Lance. He must think he’s nuts! Out of nowhere he threw him on the ground and climbed on top of him? What the fuck? Keith’s body shook and humiliation washed over him. Not the good kind either. He hovered over Lance fully naked, spit-slicked hole still twitching. Lance who had never even taken off his pants. Everything about the situation was vile and _wrong_. He felt gross and vulnerable, shoulders hitching up to his ears.  
  
“S-sorry. I’ll go.”  
  
Keith crawled backwards off of him, hurriedly trying to get his hands on his clothes. They were scattered unhelpfully. But hands slid over his ribs, wrapping firmly around his hips and tugging him to a sitting position, trapped between Lance’s legs. He shuddered at the metallic floor under his bare ass.  
  
“Hey, hey. Where’s the fire?”  
  
“You want me to stick around?! Got a thing for leaving me compromised in your bed huh?” Keith immediately regretted sneering at him when he felt Lance flinch a little at his words. Keith tried to soften his tone. “Sorry. It’s fine okay? You’re not obligated to want to fuck me and I won’t beg. I appreciate what you did, yeah?” A thanks? For getting him off? Damn Keith what kind of moron says thanks after a life-affirming orgasm? He wanted to leave and spend some time looking for any remaining dignity.  
  
“We’re even now.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Keith tried to turn around to face him; he didn’t want to have a conversation over his shoulder when he was already laid completely bare. Before he could though, Lance casually reached down and pulled Keith’s leg up towards his chest, sliding a finger into Keith’s hole, playing with the rim. Keith yelped, startled. He tensed, but Lance’s fingers moved without purpose, rubbing absentmindedly. Keith flushed further as he realized that Lance was using his asshole as some kind of fidget toy. What was happening?  
  
“It was so hard you know. Not just fucking you into the mattress. Taking my time like that with you? Waaaaaaaay more difficult than I’d expected.” Keith’s heart rate picked up, relaxing a little against Lance’s chest. “You apologized for lying to me and I accept it. Doesn’t mean ‘m not still a little mad.” Keith bit his tongue to stop himself from defending himself and bit down harder at Lance’s fingers still slipping in and out of him. He fervently hoped Lance wouldn’t brush his prostate; he was too sensitive from cumming. “We’re square now. Wasn’t gonna fuck you ’til I wasn’t mad anymore. I don’t care how many yeses you give me, I’m not okay with doing that angry.” Keith vaguely thought that it was too bad honestly. “So I gave you the opposite of what you wanted. Didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted though.” Lance leaned closer, murmuring directly into Keith’s ear. “Gonna give you what you want now.”  
  
Keith let his head rest on Lance’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Lance’s ministrations. Lance leaned down and nipped playfully at his skin. “Maybe I can get a mirror. I wish you could see yourself, open and wanton on my lap while I play with you. Let you see your face while I tease you.” Keith moaned loudly, hole fluttering around Lance’s fingers. “That’s the thing about a toy, you know? I can be hard on my belongings, but not always.” Keith’s lungs strained, all the air torn out of him. He felt his cock twitch and was breathless with renewed arousal. Or maybe it had never faded in the first place. He must have been expected to respond because after a long pause, Lance resumed talking, a waver of nervousness in his voice.  
  
“Uh was that too much?”  
  
Keith shook his head, unable to respond verbally for the moment. He felt Lance relax behind him.  
  
“You don’t have to worry you know. I take good care of my toys so I can play with them again later.”  
  
Keith caught his breath at that. The implication that this wasn’t a one time thing was simultaneously worrying and calming. He was wary, but he moved his head a little to nuzzle into Lance’s neck, inhaling deeply. Pulling his fingers out, Lance gently let Keith’s leg down and used his other hand to turn Keith to his face and kiss him. The kiss wasn’t chaste, but it was a sweet gesture. Keith tasted the mouthwash and musky flavor on Lance’s tongue and had to pull away because he was smiling. He could do this. It _was_ Lance after all. Keith tipped his head up in a challenge, arching his back and wiggling against Lance who was miraculously still hard behind him.  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
Letting out his own groan, Lance ground back a little before pushing him away.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go. We’re not doing this on the floor, weirdo.”  
  
Keith grumbled as he stood up and laid down on the bed, frowning at the wet spot and trying to arrange himself out of the way. It wasn’t really possible. He was distracted by Lance quickly shimmying out of his pants and kicking them off to the side, along with his shirt. He crawled up onto the bed, pushing Keith down so that he was laying on his back. He shoved Keith’s legs up and held them splayed open. Keith grabbed at the backs of his knees to keep himself in place, whining for Lance to hurry up. Lance leaned back, grabbing the other bottle and squirting out some kind of lubrication. He stroked himself a couple of times, gazing hungrily at Keith. He squeezed himself at the base with a grunt.  
  
“No fun in cumming yet.”  
  
Keith had other, more pressing concerns.  
  
“What is that? Where did you get it? Is it lube?”  
  
Lance just shook his head and smiled lopsidedly.  
  
“It’ll ruin the surprise if I tell you.”  
  
Keith squinted suspiciously. “Huh? What are you talking-“ He cut himself off as Lance climbed over him, positioning himself at Keith’s entrance. Keith thumped his head against the pillow, hating the fact that it was still too soon to cum again.  
  
“Even with a soft cock you’re so eager to get me inside you huh?”  
  
Keith got the feeling that it was more than dirty talk. He’d figured that since Lance liked to talk so much anyways, dirty talk would be one more thing he’d be into, but considering how appalled Lance was about not getting proper consent before, constantly asking for verbal confirmation was not the worst way to keep everything consensual. Keith didn’t mind.  
  
“Yeah, come on.”  
  
Lance started trying to push in and Keith immediately clamped his mouth shut on a shriek. He was sure his face was twisted up and it wasn’t attractive. Fuck, that hurt like a _bitch_. None of the things he’d read or seen had prepared him for just how much it would hurt, what the shit. Especially since Lance’s fingers hadn’t hurt before.  
  
“Jesus Keith. You’re too goddamned tight.” Lance panted. He couldn’t even fit the head inside. “Thought you’d be more relaxed after an orgasm.”  
  
Keith tried to bear down on it, shifting his hips side to side. The weird panicky feeling from before was looming over him and he tried desperately to take deep breaths. For God’s sake, he’d literally attacked Lance because he thought he was leaving without fucking him and now that Lance was doing what he wanted Keith couldn’t even take it?  
  
“It’s good Lance. Just push harder okay? I want you to. Please.” He blanked his facial expression, very careful to not show any pain.  
  
“You’re shitting me right? You’re not seriously telling me to force my dick into your butt, when it clearly really hurts, after you told me, literally less than 30 minutes ago, that you would tell me if you weren’t fine?” Lance’s voice dipped dangerously.  
  
Keith reconsidered.  
  
“Okay fine, it hurts. I said I’d tell you if you did something I don’t want though. I want this!” Keith’s voice cracked, a tinge of hysteria breaking through. Lance’s glare dropped and he hung his head, taking a deep breath.  
  
“Shhhh, I know. I said I would didn’t I?” Lance rubbed Keith’s stomach comfortingly. Keith keenly felt a mixture of agitation at being patronized and the comfort intended by the motion. Keith mimicked Lance’s breathing and focused, trying to relax his body as much as possible.  
  
“Let me try something okay? Flip over for me baby.”  
  
Keith followed the command with mounting trepidation and frustration. What now? Would Lance just go back to fingering him? He also wasn’t sure he liked baby as a pet name. Lance pulled his focus back when he spread Keith’s legs wide, bending his knees and pulling his ass up so it was raised. Keith let his face be smushed into the pillow, imagining what kind of slut he must look like. He trembled with nerves and lusty anticipation.  
  
That time, Lance managed to slide the head of his cock inside and they both paused to gasp. Lance rocked his hips minutely, barely moving in and out. Keith felt the cool addition of possibly excessive amounts of lube as Lance thrust faster and faster. The pace allowed Keith to relax somehow, loosening his hole enough to take more and more of Lance’s length. He let his mouth hang open, turning his head slightly to avoid suffocation.  
  
“God you look so good taking my cock like this.”  
  
Keith reached back to take hold of his ass, spreading it to allow Lance a better view. Lance sighed appreciatively.  
  
“Oh yeah, yeah so pretty, being so wonderful for me. Such a good plaything.”  
  
Mmm, okay that was pushing all kinds of buttons for Keith. It sounded like Lance was having the time of his life, watching his cock slide in and out of Keith’s slick hole. His ass jiggled like something out of Lance’s favorite porn. Lance let out a high pitched noise at the way Keith’s rim resisted him pulling out and then gave when he pushed back inside. It was wet and hot, Keith was burning up and still so tight-  
  
Lance surged forward, pulling Keith’s hands away from his ass. He grunted and wrapped an arm around his waist and planted the other against the wall, lifting them both and leaning back, keeping them connected the whole time. Keith scrambled to catch himself, his knees spread so far apart that his legs wobbled at the sudden strain, his back arching uncomfortably as Lance sat up normally. Keith shouted in surprise and felt, more than heard, it turn into a moan as he couldn’t keep his balance. Gravity took over and he sank all the way flush against Lance’s lap. Lance sat back on his heels and watched in partial amusement as Keith struggled to get up, unable to get much leverage from his position. He lifted up a little only to lose his balance and fall back down, impaling himself once more.  
  
Keith’s hands groped for something to help, but Lance took ahold of his wrists and pinned them against his sides. He thrust up and Keith bounced on his cock, gravity doing half the work. Keith released a string of increasingly strained noises, the air punched out of his lungs with each movement.  
  
It wasn’t an easy position to maintain for Lance either, but he knew he’d cum soon. Keith’s chest was heaving and the sounds he was making were music to his ears. The ache coiling in his groin burned hotter and hotter. His hips kicked harder and harder, jerking without much rhythm the longer he went. He let go of Keith’s wrists and wrapped his arms around his body instead, utilizing them to lift and slam Keith back down. Keith lolled against his chest like a ragdoll as Lance rammed faster and faster. Grunts of effort poured out of his mouth and sweat ran down his back.  
  
Keith couldn’t move. When Lance had released his wrists, he’d gone to hold on to something, anything, but the slight change in angle plus the huge increase in roughness was enough to slam punishingly against his prostate. He was already getting hard again, but the constant pressure there, especially with how Lance ground even deeper, made it painful. Keith let his arms dangle uselessly and shamelessly drooled on Lance’s shoulder. Lance keened, surging up into him and biting down viciously on Keith’s shoulder as he came.  
  
When he finished, he released Keith and Keith let himself fall forward onto the bed without catching himself. He moaned pitifully, wiggling and humping down against the bed. After what could have been forever or a few seconds, he felt Lance’s hands on his hips. He tried to say something, but it was garbled by the sheets. Lance rolled Keith’s hips down, forcing Keith to rut on the bed. Keith was speechless. The pace was neither smooth nor steady, speeding up and slowing down for an indeterminable amount of time while Lance caught his breath. Finally finding a rhythm, he pushed down harder. The sheets weren’t slick except with Keith’s own precum and it chafed, but he didn’t have the energy to fight. Keith couldn’t handle it, losing his mind with the overstimulation.  
  
He started rolling his own hips in time with Lance’s rhythm and Lance removed a hand after awhile to shove a couple of fingers inside of Keith, insistently rubbing at his prostate. Keith yelled, brain fogged and body a bundle of nerves. He couldn’t do anything but move back and forth, desperate for the friction that he also shied away from. Lance huffed and stilled his hand, just pressing harder and harder on his prostate until Keith finally jerked his hips forward, sobbing as he came again.  
  
He lay there, in a mess of his own drool and cum, and Lance’s cum his brain reminded him. Keith was truly unable to move as his body thrummed and buzzed. He could barely breathe but maybe that wasn’t important. Keith felt hands, extraordinarily gentle, run something rough over his abused ass and cried out in pain before being carefully turned over onto his back. Lance was cleaning him up. He closed his eyes and let Lance maneuver him however he wanted. Lance hummed and leaned over to deposit the towel on the floor. Keith opened his eyes and found himself nearly touching Lance’s cock, soft and swinging as he leant over. Keith snorted and Lance twisted himself, looking down at Keith, biting his lip at the picture of Keith’s face next to his dick. Keith’s heart swooped, wondering if this would change things between them, if he and Lance would be okay after this.  
  
Almost in direct response to Keith’s thoughts, Lance smirked lewdly and showed off an ill-timed pelvic thrust, barely grazing Keith’s cheek. Keith glared and opened his mouth to hotly protest, but Lance cut him off.  
  
“I’m ready for my close up.”


End file.
